Just a Bit Awkward
by WingsofRain
Summary: / starfire & robin / A new training room, a flustered Tamaranian, and Boy Wonder. Sometimes, love can surprise us in the strangest of ways...RobStar. R&R!


**Hello everyone!**

**Ah, so, Teen Titans has been a fandom near and dear to my heart for quite some time…I believe it may have even been my first fangirl obsession ;) Well, I've been lurking long enough, so I guess I'll contribute some lovely RobStar goodness :)**

…**I had meant for this to be shorter, but somehow, it didn't work out that way. I'm not sure if I added too many details and what not, so please leave your feedback so I can change it for the better.**

**After all, we are our own worst critics. ;)**

**Note: Originally titled **_**Awkward Position**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. -Insert witty comment about that here-**

**Happy reading! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Just a Bit..._A **w** k **w** a **r** d

* * *

_How glorious…_

A red-haired alien princess watched the rising sun with interest. She had done this almost every day since she had first come to Earth, but never were any of the sunrises the same. Each one was special, same and different, a magic that only few could see.

Today was even more special than any of the other days. Starfire glanced over at Robin, who was now sleeping silently under the melting, golden sky. He had promised that he would watch the sunrise with her today, but after only a few moments of being up on the roof of their Tower, he had fallen asleep.

She didn't blame him. After all, he was up almost all last night trying to pin down the latest whereabouts of a criminal they were after. Starfire glanced back at the still rising sun, debating on whether or not to wake Robin from his sleep. However, she couldn't help but notice how vulnerable and sweet her all-powerful leader looked when he was sleeping. And, knowing Robin, he would probably disapprove of himself falling asleep in front of another teammate. So, she pulled her hand back, turning her attention to the sky again.

Perhaps it was just the warmth of the sun, or maybe the soothing music of the ocean, but Starfire's eyes started to get heavy. The next thing she knew, the sun was bright and yellow, and she was alone on the roof. Starfire got up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

On top of her was a familiar yellow and black cape, draped across her body like a blanket. She smiled gently, knowing exactly where this cape had come from. Stretching once, she drifted down from the roof to greet her friends. She paused along the way to toss Robin's cape into the laundry basket, suddenly acknowledging the fact that it was her turn to be on laundry duty. Sighing at this, she put on a cheerful smile and floated into the common room.

"Good morning friends!" she said joyfully, as she did every morning.

"Hey, Star," Robin said as she entered. Starfire blushed, giving him a silent _thank you _smile. He grinned, and then strode across the room to get plates for breakfast. Sitting on the couch was Raven, engrossed in one of her favorite books and cradling a cup of warm tea in her hands. She smiled a little at Starfire before returning to her book.

Across the room in the kitchen, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having the usual breakfast war. Seating herself on a barstool, Starfire watched the argument commence.

"Come on Cyborg, _please_ can I cook today?"

"You cook, I suffer. I told you, _no._"

Beast Boy huffed impatiently. "But when you cook, I can't eat anything. How would you feel if you had to eat some, uh, robotic-y parts?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, continuing to flip the pack of bacon he had put on the grill. "It's not the same BB. You're missing out on good, real food."

"I still say tofu!"

"No, we're having meat!"

A small struggle ensued, ending with Beast Boy sitting on the ground and Cyborg happily humming to his undisturbed cooking.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, childishly sticking his tongue out at the half-robot at the stove. Then a sneaky look came into his eyes. Sparing a glance at Cyborg, the changeling cautiously sneaked over to the fridge. Carefully taking a carton of tofu out, he replaced the egg batter sitting on the table with the tofu substitute. Grinning to himself, he then proceeded to the couch, plopping down next to Raven and turning on the huge television.

The day was starting off the same as usual and yet with a magic that none of the Titans were ever able to identify. Perhaps it was the sense of family, or perhaps it was just the comfort of routine. Whatever it was, and as sappy as it sounded, they were happy where they were, together, as a team.

One breakfast, one surprised Cyborg and one sheepish Beast Boy later, the Titans spun off to do some of their regular activities. Raven and Starfire went off to do some meditating together in Raven's room, while Beast boy started to play the newest version of _Mega Monkeys Supreme Edition 4.0_. Robin went to his office to do a little more research on their newest enemy, while Cyborg went to the garage to fix up his T-Car.

At least, that is what everyone thought he was doing.

Only a few hours later, Cyborg returned to the common room, yelling out, "COME OUT HERE Y'ALL! I'VE GOT SOMETHING YOU ALL WANNA SEE!"

The Titans rushed toward the common room, confused and curious.

"Well, what is it Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked, looking around for some sign of his excitement.

The half-robot was beaming widely.

"Come with me everyone. I'll show you."

Still smiling, the half-robot teen led everyone outside, down the sloped rocks and toward an opening in the ground that hadn't been there before. Apprehensively, they continued to follow Cyborg down a newly built stairway, into another hallway, and then finally into a dim room. Grinning widely as if he could no longer hold back some important secret, Cyborg then hit a switch on the wall, illuminating the dark space.

The rest of the Titans gathered in the large room behind Cyborg, staring curiously at the empty space. The walls were painted a dull shade of light grey and lined with florescent lights. The floor was slightly slanted and covered with a smooth, standard honey-oak paneling. Probably the strangest thing about the room was that there was no ceiling, only a large expanse of blue sky above them. Cyborg was grinning like a toddler on Christmas morning. Holding out his ironclad arm, he typed in a code onto the interface and then swiftly flicked on a switch.

Instantly, the lights flickered and the walls went from grey to black. Silver machines burst out of secret compartments in the walls, the floor, and the door they entered in from was replaced by a huge, towering weight lifting set. A complicated-looking computer rose from the ground, situated in the middle of the large room. Beast Boy's eyes popped out of his head.

"Dude! What is all this stuff?" he asked, gawking at the weight lifting set. His eyes started to water. "It's it's…"

"…The Turbo-Sonic training room XD version 6.8. Equipped with laser guns, state of the art technology and a hundred and two training courses," Cyborg recited, sounding like a salesmen. "What do you think?"

Starfire laughed gleefully, floating toward the walls which held Cyborg's signature blue and white pattern. Her green eyes were bright with amazement. "It is glorious friend! How did you manage to make it?"

"Didn't take too much time; just a few days. I just finished it today," Cyborg said proudly, dusting his hands. "I decided that we needed a new training course, you know, to change things up a bit."

Raven stood in the middle of the room, gazing up at the sky. "What if it rains?" she asked, pointing at the non-existent ceiling.

"Already thought of that," Cyborg said. "You just push this button here –" he hit a switch on the wall, "-and it gets covered!" Sure enough, the sky was soon covered by a domed, glass ceiling. "I thought having an open ceiling would make it better for you, BB and Star to fly while you train." Raven smiled slightly, impressed by Cyborg's handiwork.

Robin was busy admiring the technology that now surrounded the room. "Wow Cyborg, this is amazing! You've really outdone yourself." Robin's gaze turned from surprised to eager. "Do you think we can try it out now?"

Starfire smiled as she heard this. If anything, Robin would never let down a chance to train. Suddenly, Beast Boy piped up, "Hey, I wonder what this button does…"

There was a series of "NOs!" as Beast Boy pressed the suspiciously large red button protruding from the wall. A mechanical female's voice said, "Activating rocket launches in 3, 2, 1!" A separate compartment slid open, and three small rockets came flying out of it. Before Beast Boy could react, the rockets were encased in black energy and thrown to the ground, where they quickly exploded into tiny pieces. Sheepishly, the changeling turned to Raven who, when her eyes returned to their normal violet, smirked in a half-annoyed, half-amused sort of way.

Cyborg clapped his hands together. "Ok y'all, why don't we try this system out before _BB_ destroys anything else." Immediately, Robin went over to the computer system. Starfire giggled and followed close behind him.

What to choose, what to choose…" Robin muttered, scrolling through a long list of choices.

Cyborg came over, a finger on his metallic chin. "Well, I _did_ install a special team training course, which basically involves all of us. This one would probably help most on our teamwork skills. It still needs a little work though…"

"Sounds good, let's try it" Robin said without hearing Cyborg, and then pressed the ENTER key.

Once again, the mechanical female voice rang out. "Operating training course 92. Team building course. Delta 28.94, activation complete."

Almost immediately, the computer in the center of the room was replaced by a cluster of robots. Small, hovering laser guns floated up next to them, and even more laser guns activated and burst from the walls. A few robots with small helicopter-like wings dropped from the ceiling, lighting up with a distinct buzzing noise. The ceiling opened once again, giving room to more hovering robots that now covered the sky.

It was pretty intimidating.

Robin planted himself in the front of the four other Titans, whipping out his bo-staff. The other Titans followed suit; Raven's eyes went white, while Cyborg activated his sonic cannon. Starfire's hands lit up with a green glow, and Beast Boy morphed into a bear

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

Instantly, the room was swarmed with chaos. As robots were shot down, more were triggered; as lasers were broken, more came whirring toward the five fighting Titans.

Shooting down another hovering robot, Starfire turned as she heard Raven yell her name. The empath was surrounded by lasers, and her black shield was getting weak. Starfire soared over, avoiding some red laser beams in the process. Raven's black shield dissipated, and both girls hovered in the air, back to back, watching the frontal force approach. Starfire nodded once, and the two of them commenced into their combination attack. Charging up a starbolt, the alien princess started shooting green energy at the sky. Her hands glowing black, Raven quickly flew up from behind her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she cried, immediately combining all the starbolts into a large, glowing sphere of black and green. Then, together, they hurled the orb at the ground.

There was a large explosion as the robots all around them were destroyed by the combined force of the two attacks. Smiling at each other for their job well done, both girls dispersed in different directions to dodge another cluster of laser beams.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was being cornered by a group of hovering robots. As he backed into the wall, he saw Beast Boy standing nearby.

"Yo, BB! Get your butt over here and help me out!" he shouted over the noise.

Beast Boy glanced over toward his friend, then nodded. Striding over, the changeling morphed into an armadillo, landing into Cyborg's open hands. Beast Boy then curled up into a ball as Cyborg attached him to his sonic cannon.

"Sonic Charge!" he yelled as he blasted his cannon.

Beast Boy went airborne, soaring over the hectic fight. In one fluid motion, he uncurled and changed into a large hippopotamus. Still powered with the beam from Cyborg's cannon blast, he fell like a rock onto the hovering robots, slamming them into the ground.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered, giving his green friend a quick high five. Then he rushed off, being chased by another oncoming horde of robots.

The training battle continued on, getting fiercer with each passing second. As he brought down another set of lasers, Robin stopped for a short moment to catch his breath. He couldn't help but swell with pride as he watched his other teammates battling. Raking his eyes through the fight, he couldn't help but stop at one person in particular.

_Starfire._

She was floating in midair, shooting down robots with her starbolts as they approached her. Her red hair was gleaming in the sunlight, and her green eyes were alight with fury.

Robin couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful she was when she was angry. Rising high into the air, the alien princess shot a starbolt beam at a nearby robot. It dodged the attack and jumped onto her, knocking her down. Many other robots followed its lead, piling on top of Starfire until she was almost buried. Robin felt a sharp, irrational jolt of panic, but before he could shout her name, Starfire had surrounded herself in a starbolt bubble, letting loose a bright green blast that sent all the robots flying.

Robin felt a warm burst of pride, which was quickly doused when several robots jumped onto him from behind. Struggling to reach his utility belt, his bo-staff was knocked aside, clattering uselessly to the floor. Blindly, Robin started to throw punches and kicks at the nearby robots. However, the robots called in reinforcements. Robin soon felt himself being buried in a mass of robotic parts.

Suddenly, he heard a bell-like sound, uplifting and dangerous. Immediately, the robots were knocked aside by several green starbolts.

"Robin! Are you hurt?" Starfire rushed to his side, picking up the discarded bo-staff and handing it back to him. "Robin?"

Robin's heart felt like it was on fire. With a weak smile, Robin took the staff from Starfire, accidently brushing her hand. His skin was on fire now too.

_What is going on with me?_

He mentally scolded himself for being so clumsy, especially in front of her. Looking around for a distraction, he spotted a group of robots, instantly replacing his embarrassment with enthusiasm.

"Star, why don't we try our own combination now?" he asked smiling his only-for-Starfire smile.

Starfire's green eyes sparkled with almost a mischievous light. Without any other further command, she grabbed onto Robin's arms and lifted him high above the fray.

The move was perfectly synchronized, timed and graceful. With a flick of her wrist, Starfire launched Robin into the air. Twisting around, Robin threw his explosive disks at the robots below them. Then, he landed back into Starfire's grasp. Starfire then shot eyebeams at two other robots, destroying them. Then, with a nod, both of them began their signature attack. Starfire started spinning around in a fast circle, giving Robin more power and momentum. Robin had his bo-staff and explosive disks ready in his hand, waiting for the perfect moment.

Then, Starfire whipped around and hurled Robin at the ground.

That was when the disaster struck.

Robin had miscalculated the timing of Starfire's release. As she let go, Robin's hand slipped, sending his weapons falling to the ground. Automatically, Starfire tried to lift Robin back up, but the explosive disks had crashed to the floor, sending a dark cloud of smoke rushing back up toward them. Robin was pushed back by the force of the blast, crashing into Starfire and sending them both plummeting to the ground.

Starfire landed first, giving a little "eep" of surprise when Robin landed on top of her. His momentum sent them rolling down the sloped floor, stopping finally when Robin slammed a birdarang in the smooth floorboards.

"Star, I'm so sorry, that was all my fault, I…" Robin stopped short in his apology. Starfire was right on top of him, breathing fast and shallow, her green eyes shining with a light he had never seen before. Robin could feel his blood hammering through his veins, his skin burning like an inferno, and was now painfully aware of the fact that her warm, slender body was pressing up against his, her lips just a few centimeters away…

There was no telling what happened next. It was science, magnetism, scientific poetry. Whatever it was, one second, both flustered Titans were staring at each other, and the next second, their lips were locked together.

Surprise and pleasure rose up inside of Robin and exploded in a shower of fireworks. Suddenly, he could no longer remember his own name. Starfire was the only real thing in the world; the sweet smell coming off of her hair, her warm body pressed up close against his, the soft gentleness of her lips, sweet, shy and passionate all at once. Robin's mind clouded, and he grasped Starfire's shoulders tightly, pulling her closer to him. Starfire made a contented noise in the back of her throat, tangling her fingers into Robin's jet black hair.

Of course, they still needed to breathe. Reluctantly, they broke apart, gasping.

"Robin? I believe that move needs a little more of 'the practice', yes?" Starfire asked breathlessly.

Robin grinned. He hardly noticed the three other Titans staring at them, half-embarrassed and half-irked.

"You know Star, I think you're right. Perhaps it _does _need more practice," he said, sending her a lovingly mischievous smile.

And then he kissed her again.

* * *

**How was it? Not too boring I hope. :)**

**Anyway, glad to have visited this fandom – I have you all have a lovely day!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kisses,**

**WingsofRain**


End file.
